Abengane
|name = Abengane |kana = アベンガネ |rōmaji = Abengane |japanese voice = Daisuke Hirakawa (1999) Eiji Hanawa (2011) |english voice = Jalen K. Cassell (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 125 |anime debut = Episode 73 (1999) Episode 60 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Gray (1999) Brown (2011) |hair = Black (1999; 2011) |status = Alive |previous affiliation = Nickes' Alliance |occupation = Nen Exorcist |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Nickes' Alliance Member Phantom Troupe Associate |type = Unknown |abilities = Exorcism |image gallery = yes}} Abengane (アベンガネ, Abengane) is a Nen Exorcist and a former player of the game Greed Island hired by Battera the same time as Gon and Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 126 Appearance Abengane is a tall lean man. He has dark skin and black hair. His clothing consists of a dark blue long sleeve shirt with light blue lines across it, and dark blue pants with light blue cuffs. When trying to conceal his appearance, Abengane dons a beige cloak with a yellow poncho over it, covering everything but the bottom of his legs and his eyes. Personality Abengane is very taciturn and reflective, concealing his emotions and never losing his cool, even if his life is in danger. He is also logical and quite intelligent, as demonstrated by his ability to think quickly and from his dialogue with other players. While not necessarily greedy, he is often concerned about money and gain. Plot Greed Island arc On September 10th in the Southernpiece Auction House, Abengane was one of the potential applicants in Tsezguerra's trial to have a chance to play Greed IslandHunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 125 and manages to pass the test along with 20 other applicants. At 5 p.m. he entered the game via a game console in Battera's mansion. Sometime after entering the game Abengane made it to Antokiba and observed a billboard scheduling the events the events occurring that month.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 129 Abengane was later reached out by someone in Nickes' Alliance and waits with Puhat, Biscuit Krueger, and alliance members Genthru, Assam, Nomdieu, and Isaac for Nickes to arrive with Gon and Killua. The group is informed by Nickes and Killua that there was another Bomber incident involving a player that recently joined the game as well.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 130 Genthru then begins by explaining to the group that the incident wasn't due to a spell card within the game, but Nen and gives details about the various types of cards used within the game. Assam explains that there are 3 ways to obtain cards within the game, and Gon, Abengane, and Killua each respectively answer: Find, Trade, and Steal. Assam continues his explanation detailing about the difficulty acquiring certain cards and the limit each card can be copied. Nickes proclaims to the potential new recruits that he desires to put an end to all of that and needs their help. Puhat slyly inquires how the alliance gets a majority of their cards and reluctantly Nickes answers by stealing. Abengane claims, while you can use all 3 ways to obtain cards the third is the most crucial way. Puhat jumps to the conclusion that the alliance uses violence like everyone else, but Nickes denounces the claim. Puhat then asks how do they steal the cards, Nickes tries to explain but is interrupted by Abengane who claims they use spell cards to steal other people's cards. Puhat asks if Abengane has played the game before, but Abengane claims he hasn't and simply used logic to figure it out. Nickes confirms Abengane's statement and explains his alliance plans to get a monopoly spell cards. Abengane clarifies that the alliance desires to get a monopoly of spells cards so that other players can't defend their specified cards. Nickes confirms it and goes onto explain along with the other alliance members explain more about the alliance and their plans in further detail and asks if they'll join them. Puhat then inquires about the payout, Nomdieu explains that everyone in the alliance was hired by Battera as well. And the 50 billion payout will be equally divided amongst all of the alliance members. So the amount they should receive is 20 million.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 131 Nickes also informs the potential new recruits that they should be able to complete the game within 3 months, intriguing Abengane. So after Genthru mentions they can undo certain spell cards placed upon them, Puhat joins. Abengane joins as well after finding out if he acquires an SS-Rank card he'll get a bigger share of 500 million. Later on the outskirts of Greed Island near Antokiba, Abengane and Puhat turn in the cards in their free slots to Nickes so they don't lose them and to wait at the Shiso Tree with the other new recruits for the alliance Jispa to send them to the base. Jispa arrives and after an explanation on how he got there, he uses a "Leave" to emancipate them out of the game. After re-entering the game Abengane along with the other new alliance members wait at the Starting Point until Jispa arrives and uses an "Accompany" to send them to someone named Kosofftro.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 132 At Kosofftro's location, he welcomes and introduces himself. He also details that they need to remember his name in order to return to the base. Abengane contemplates how careful the alliance is to take measures in order to keep the location of their base a secret. While leading the group to the base he informs the group their first job will buying packs of cards sold in Masadora. Abengane mentions it is like a trading card game and Jispa confirms the notion. He goes onto explains that they need all 40 spell cards in order to trade in so they can receive the ultra-rare SS-Rank "Angel's Breath", a card so rare no player has yet to obtain it. Abengane asks how Jispa knows that and he replies that he used a "List" and details its use. Jispa then explains that the alliance has managed to collect all of the spell cards necessary to obtain the "Angel's Breath" card, amazing the new recruits. He goes onto explain that all they need is an extra "Fortress" to protect it. The members then arrive at the base and are immediately instructed to mesmerize a list of all of the spell cards and their functions within an hour. Abengane and Puhat both claim to have mesmerized the list, so an alliance member quizzes the two and has them whisper the answer in his ear. Abengane gets the right answer on his first try, so Puhat boasts he can take a tougher one, but instantly regrets it and gets his answer wrong much to his chagrin and Abengane's amusement. As soon as Nickes' Alliance became close to beating the game, all of the alliance members gather in the base to celebrate their success and Genthru makes an announcement where he reveals he's revealing the Bomber and has placed bombs onto all of the alliance members. Hearing this, Jispa tries to stop Genthru, but his face is destroyed by Genthru's Little Flower Nen ability. After dealing with Jispa he calmly explains he'll detail how to disarm the bombs.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 142 Genthru explains how he activated his Countdown Nen ability on everyone, making Abengane and Puhat remember when their bombs were placed onto them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 143 After activating all of the bombs, Abengane claims he activated the bombs that specific day because all of the alliance members were gathered there that specific day. So Genthru proposes in exchange for their lives they concede all of their spell and 90 restricted cards to him. Genthru then uses a "Leave" card to leave the game leaving the alliance members in a panic. A senior member tries to calm the group down, but no avail. Abengane then explains that Genthru is talented for being able to conjure more than 60 fatal bombs, how he's well versed in Emission, Manipulation, and Conjuration, and it would be futile to retaliate against him when he's not only quick on his feet but also his Little Flower Nen ability. As Assam curses Genthru, Abengane deduces Genthru planned this for 5 or more years. Mikli then notices all of the counters are reducing at different rates, Abengane then deduces that the countdown is linked to their heartbeats and it initially starts at 6,000 until it reaches zero. One of the alliance members tries to argue the use of know that now, Abengane warns him to stay calm or else his counter will reduce even faster and he'll die. After Killua leaves Greed Island to retake the Hunter Exam Abengane uses a "Magnetic Force" and is sent to Gon and Biscuit. Biscuit concerned about Abengane, as to seeing something attached to his shoulder, he answers that the Bomber got him and will explain everything.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 146 Abengane then informs Gon and Biscuit everything that occurred in the alliance base and who the Bomber is. The three try and strategize how to confront Genthru, but come up with nothing. Running out of time Abengane leaves and claims they were the most reliable people he informed the situation about and begs the two to warn others about the bombing incident and also to avenge him and the alliance members. Abengane then uses a "Return" to Bunzen. Upon his arrival to his designated location, he confesses that Gon and Biscuit were the only ones he came in contact with, but claims that flattery does wonders. In a nearby forest, Abengane performs his Exorcism Nen ability that conjures a long and large snake-like creature that eats the bomb off his body. The creature then wraps itself around Abengane and to conceal himself and the creature; Abengane wears a cloaked dress.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 147 Abengane's name is mentioned on Gon's binder.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 Thanks to the Phantom Troupe's newest member Kalluto's Nen ability, they locate Abengane and have Hisoka negotiate a deal with him to exorcise the chain around Chrollo's heart.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 During Eta's Greed Island Quiz, Abengane approaches Genthru and disarms the bomb placed on him and leaving Genthru perplexed. After Gon, Killua, and Biscuit leave for Limeiro, Abengane praises them but thinks they're still weaker than Genthru. While using a "Magnetic Force" to get to Hisoka, he claims the group can have prize money for beating the game, he's going to make a fortune on an exorcism.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 183 Succession Contest arc Abengane has seemingly removed Kurapika's chain from Chrollo's heart.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 351 Abilities & Powers Abengane is extremely perceptive. He was able to figure out the general principles of the tactics used by Nickes' group mere minutes after stepping into Greed Island. His deductions on how cards work prompted Puhat to ask him if he had ever played the game before. He also realized that the countdown of the bombs set by Genthru was linked to the victim's heartbeats. Despite having one of them in his own body, he did not show the slightest hint of agitation, although it could be due to him knowing he could remove the bomb using his Nen ability. That same reason may or may not be at the heart of his claim of being weaker than Jispa. Abengane also has an excellent memory, which allowed him to memorize the names, numbers, typologies, and effects of all offensive and defensive spell cards within minutes of reading them. Preternatural Perception: Abengane was able to sense that Gon and Killua had improved considerably after training under Biscuit. He had a clear enough grasp on their power level to deem them inferior to Genthru. Nen Abengane is skilled at Conjuration. His Nen ability allows him to remove the effects of Nen from himself or others, thus qualifying as an Exorcist. According to Phinks, this type of ability is a rarity.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 120 He is not one of the very best, however, since he cannot lift curses left by a deceased Nen user. He is knowledgeable enough in Nen to be able to identify the categories employed by Genthru's Countdown. Trivia * Abengane is classified as a Conjurer in Hunter × Hunter Battle Collection.Hunter × Hunter: Battle Collection Translations around the World References Navigation es:Abengane fr:Abengane Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities Category:Greed Island Players Category:Battera's Players Category:Nickes' Alliance